Amore Platonic
by Angy B. Mizuhara
Summary: el amor platónico, es el k se siente y no se dice, el k es puro y verdadero... lo s es pesimo summary, pero adentro está mejor


Hoolaaaaa! Ya estoy de regreso! Vaya este regreso a clases si que ha sido difícil y pues me disculpo por irme si avisar… aunk no creo k me hayan extrañado mucho… je je pero bueno… pasemos a la bueno:

**SUMMARY**: Bueno… esta historia se me ocurrió una noche de insomnio, y pues trata del, como dice el titulo en italiano, Amor platónico, ese k se siente, puro y sincero, el k no puede ser por miedo al rechazo, que es un secreto… es muy bonito y pues a mi me gustó.

Si a Uds. También les gustó, déjenme un RR, para saber que así fue, andeles no sean malitos o malitas, que les cuesta pikarle al botoncito k dice "GO"? Si? Porfas!

**DISCLAIMER**: Beyblade no me pertenece, creo k eso es lógico, por que si fuera mío, no estaría escribiendo fics, estaría produciendo los fics, y pronto verían la nueva temporada, la cuarta, una quinta y kizá una sexta… pero no… esto solo es un hobby y pretendo que siga así, pork si pienso vivir de esto, creo k me muero de hambre…. Pero regresando… es pr eso k no pienso (ni creo k sea posible) ganar dinero con esta historia… okay?

Ahora sip, pasemos al fic, por cierto, ya notaron que me inspiré al escribir todo lo anterior? Es lo mas largo en SUMMARY y disclaimer que he hecho…

**Amore Platonic**

Por: Angy B. Mizuhara

_ … ¿Qué es el amor platónico? La sabiduría popular llama al amor platónico aquel que no se concreta, que es imposible. Surge cuando dos personas se reconocen, se dirigen frecuentes miradas pero no se atreven mutuamente a declararse su amor. Mas, ¿es por simple timidez, o por algo más? ¿no será que, al despertarse el amor dentro nuestro somos conscientes de nuestros defectos e imperfecciones, y de alguna manera nos sentimos indignos de la persona amada? Así, el amor platónico levanta en nosotros la capacidad y el anhelo de ser mejores, de corresponder a la belleza interior que percibimos en el otro ser humano_

_El amor, no es simplemente la necesidad de satisfacer un deseo, sea físico, sentimental, etc., pues cuando un deseo se cumple, queda satisfecho y muere. El amor tiene sueños de eternidad, y cuando muere un amor de alguna forma muere algo dentro de nosotros. El amor es la manifestación de una profunda necesidad de unión, un recuerdo del alma más allá de lo físico, de lo sensual y también de lo mental. El alma del hombre se siente sola, se siente incompleta, y busca aquello que le falta. El amor es una luz interior que lleva al hombre hacia la perfección perdida, hacia la completura… _Leía emocionado el catedrático a su alumnado; la mayoría fijaba su vista en el gran reloj que marcaba 5 para las 3, y ansiosos esperaban el momento en que el sonoro timbre escolar señalara el fin de las aburridas clases como lo era precisamente esa, filosofía.

Sin embargo, no todos los ojos miraban las negras manecillas del aparato, un par se encontraban cerrados, como era su costumbre, y unos mas, observaban atentos al profesor.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" contaban mentalmente los chicos y pronto el tan ansiado sonido se dejó escuchar, tan melodioso por las tardes y tan horroroso cual cacatúa en las mañanas.

Chicos! llamó el maestro a la estampido de jóvenes que se precipitaban hacia la puerta como cada tarde de tarea, quiero que escriban ¿Qué es el amor para ustedes? casi gritó el mentor, y una vez que la salida estuvo despejada, se encaminó hacia la puerta. Dentro del aula, un atractivo chico de bellos ojos dorados, como la miel, terminaba de guardar sus útiles en su mochila y en la puerta, su mejor amigo esperaba paciente, con su pose característica, de ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados que lo hacía ver sublime.

Sin embargo, cuando el chino estuvo a su lado, inmediatamente abandonó su pose y ambos avanzaron a paso lento, como cada tarde, disfrutando de la simple compañía del otro.

No obstante, algo diferente a lo usual ocupaba la mente del Neko-jin…

**Pov Ray**

Desde hace tiempo he sentido algo extraño y diferente… que no se que es…

Es tan grande! Y complicado! Que me es difícil explicarme que siento, solo sé que es inmenso ¡!

He pensado en ignorarlo, en disimularlo, o incluso en negarlo, pero eso no ha funcionado.

Creo que está hecho a base de mezclas… mezclas de sentimientos diferentes e independientes, pero lo más extraño, es que no puedo controlarlos cuando Tu estas cerca…

Al principio, solo era admiración y respeto profundo, todo me impresionaba y a veces, sin que tu te dieras cuenta, me sentía empequeñecido con tus logros, simplemente eras grandioso y asombroso… más las cosas no se quedaron allí, y aquellos sentimientos, se multiplicaron, dando paso al nerviosismo y al cosquilleo en el estómago, la necesidad de ser perfecto ante tus ojos y, desgraciadamente, la tristeza al saber que no lo había logrado…

No supe cuando esto se salió de control, cuando mi corazón padeció de taquicardias al verte, ni por que mis mejillas enrojecían si un comentario tuyo iba dirigido a mí, pero es que Tu y solo Tu eras perfecto en todos los sentidos, solo tu, eras capaz de ser hielo y fuego al mismo tiempo, solo tu podías levantarme el animo con una palabra o una mirada, solo tu eras el complemento que a mi vida hacía falta…

Sin embargo… tanta perfección no está hecha para un simple mortal como yo… y es por eso que sufro, por que sé que jamás serás para mí.

Amor? Que si sé que es el amor? Creo que esto que siento se llama Amor, y si, si lo conozco, es Bello y hermoso y Cruel y despiadado. Es una mirada profunda y una voz grave; es una mano fuerte y un cabello brillante; es un pensamiento constante, es la inspiración de mil poemas, canciones, dibujos y suspiros; es un cuerpo atlético y un chico solitario; es una verdad indiscutible y un eterno secreto.

Mi amor, tiene nombre y apellido, tiene vida y camina justo a mi lado…

**End Pov. **

En que piensas? Preguntó el Ruso oji-escarlata a su "amigo", sacándolo abruptamente de sus reflexiones.

Eh?... ah! En… en… la tarea dee…del Profesor de Filosofía respondió con nerviosismo, sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

¡Ah cierto! dijo mas para si mismo que para su acompañante, regresando su vista al frente, contemplando aquellos hermosos cerezos en flor; ese parque en especial, era su favorito, no solo por su tranquilidad y belleza que en nada se comparaba con… sacudió su cabeza mentalmente. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y cerró sus ojos rojos cual sangre, para meditar la mitad del camino restante.

**Pov Kai**

Que difícil es la vida ¡! Y aún más que complejo es el corazón ¡! Ese estúpido corazón terco y ciego… ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta que eso que desea no es posible?

Pero no puedo culparlo, simplemente él fue otra victima más de tus bellos ojos, tan brillantes como los diamantes y tan puros como el oro. De un tan peculiar e intrigante color, Dorados, dorados cual mar al crepúsculo del sol… y tu sonrisa de ángel, tan hermosa y sincera, ¡tan llena de vida propia!

¡Oh Dios! Si tan solo lo vieras, si tan solo él supiera lo que siento cuando se acerca alegre y sonriente ¡! Si supiera que mis rodillas tiemblan y mi corazón quiere salir de mi pecho para abrazarlo, como mis brazos no pueden… pero eso no puede ser, soy tan iluso ¡!

Sin duda esto es el amor ¡, es cada noche de sueños y fantasías, es deseo y pasión, es querer abrazarte y besarte hasta que falte el aire, es necesitarte cerca y sufrir cuando te alejas, es alegrarse al verte en las mañanas y soñar contigo en las noches, es imaginarte y enloquecer, es llamarte cariñosamente en mis pensamientos por un apodo creativo, pero mas que nada es saberte tan lejos de mí… eres inalcanzable, eres mi gatito, eres Ray Kon..

**End Pov**.

Mecánicamente, sus pasos los llevaron hasta aquel hermoso vecindario, y como todos los días, el momento de la despedida se hizo presente; ah como corría el tiempo en compañía el otro ¡! Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba a mitad de la calle, viéndose a los ojos, perdiéndose en su calidez y profundidad, queriendo alargar ese instante, volverlo eterno.

Bien… rompió el silencio el ruso, aunque no quería hacerlo, quebrar ese bello elipsis entre los dos, pero debía.

Creo que ya llegamos a nuestras casas contestó el otro aún nervioso, y es que solo Kai lograba ese efecto en él.

Si creo que si 

… el silencio se hizo de nuevo, ese hermoso y gratificante silencio, como el que solamente existía cuando estaba con él.

… Kai no quería que esos minutos se terminaran, pero aunque odiaba admitirlo tenía miedo, miedo de perderlo, miedo del rechazo.

… Creo que es hora de entrar a mi casa observó el chinito, quien ya no podía soportar esa mirada penetrante, insistente y curiosa, que gritaba por saber la verdad en sus sentimientos; Pero y ¿si Kai le rechazaba y odiaba después de declarársele? No, no soportaría tanto dolor… era mejor callar y seguir como amigos… aunque eso significara el jamás poseerlo.

Creo que tienes razón ¿Porqué siempre que estaba con Ray tenía que actuar de esa forma? ¿Tan temerosa? Nos vemos mañana 

Si, mañana 

Ambos dieron media vuelta y caminaros hacia sus respectivas casa, una frente a la otra; en el horizonte, el sol moría lentamente, mientras que algunas estrellas, las primeras de la noche, se asomaban. Con paso lento y elegante, los chicos se alejaban uno del otro, y frente a sus respectivas puertas, un suspiro fue exhalado.

Tan cerca y tan lejos.

Dicen que un suspiro es un beso reprimido, un beso tierno y apasionado, un beso lleno de amor, tan inocente y necesitado como los chicos que sin saberlo sentían lo mismo, que callaban por temor y cobardía, y suspiraban día con día por el ser que a una calle de distancia se encontraba…

**El…. Fin?**


End file.
